The Halloween Party
As the night finally arrived at Sleepy Hallow, Ratchet and the group can relax and have a great time. Kiva: This is great. Terra: Yeah, the party looks amazing. Do you think we should thank Reia for the design? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva and Terra spotted Reia, who decided to look over the guest list. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Enjoying the party? Kiva: Yep. Terra: Say, thanks for the party design. Reia: No problem. Everyone's here, perfect.. Enjoy some time with Terra. I'll be back shortly. Kiva: Okay, Reia. Don't try to leave the house please. Reia: Don't worry, I won't. - While Kiva and Terra shared their dance, Reia goes to the bathroom and washes her face, trying to breeze herself with water. A few minutes later, Katrina's father calls upon his guests to tell ghostly tales of Halloween. While everyone is settling in, Reia finally came back to the living room. Kiva: Hi, Reia. What took you? Reia: Just washing my face. Dealing with this bothering shoulder while washing wasn't easy. Kiva: Well, you're just in time for the ghost tales. Reia: I suppose we should listen to one.. Kiva: Alright. - Out of nowhere, Brom starts his take on a ghost tale while singing in the process. During the time, he did his best to scare Crane and it also made Katrina laugh a few times. The tale of the Headless Horseman also have important facts which Clank gotten curious- Brom actually encountered the monster a year ago. If they ran straight for a bridge, the monster's power ends. He even pointed out the location. Clank: Hmm... Interesting. Kiva: Yeah.. Ratchet: Why? Clank: Well, the Headless Horseman currently lives in the hallow. Reia: But wasn't that his resting place? Kiva: Pretty much. Presea: And with Mr. Crane scared, it's just a matter of time before that monster caught up with him. Raine: Not to mention the Shadow Man is still waiting for us. Reia: Like moths to a flame... Kiva: Yeah.. Ratchet: Then we have no choice.. We'll escort Crane back to the school. Kiva: Alright. Genis: What!? This is insanity! Raine: Oh no... Genis is still afraid of the Shadow Man. Ratchet: We have no other choice, Genis. What else are we supposed to do? Genis: I understand, but I'm not going down there and get my head chopped off! PERIOD!! - Suddenly, Presea holds Genis' hand. Genis: Presea?? Presea: I'll protect you, Genis. Kiva: Yeah. Besides, even if I want to do trick or treating, I wouldn't be worried about the Headless Horseman. - During Kiva's comment, Terra secretly activated his com. Listening in was Talwyn, who is still inside the starship. Genis: How can you say that? Countless lives are lost because of that monster. Kiva: Well, if we cross the bridge, the Headless Horseman will lose his power. Raine: She's right. We just need to make a run for the bridge if we spot him. Genis: O--Okay... - Agreed to the plan at work, Ratchet and the gang joins with Ichabod as they make their way into the hollow nearby. Category:Scenes